rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
Battles in Rise of Mythos are played out using cards. Each player will enter battle with their own deck which can be comprised of up to a maximum of 30 cards. You can build your deck using any number of creature and skill cards. The color of the name and the number of stars below the name denotes the rank of the card. Card Types Creature Cards Creature Cards can come from one of seven different factions. You can freely mix and match what factions are represented in your deck, with no restrictions. Combining creatures from the same faction may create a stronger deck as many creatures have abilities boosting creatures of the same faction. Skill Cards Each class has its own unique set of skill cards which can be used during a battle, and players of one class will not be able to utilize skill cards belonging to another class. These cards are laid out similarly to creature cards, but will never have an attack or life score. Instead, each card will have a special effect shown in the same way as a creature card’s special abilities. Ranks ;Common Cards have one star and white text. They are the very basic cards which a player might start with, and get from packs very frequently. A player should strive to avoid using these cards as they are very poor in just about every sense, the abilities they give are sub-par when compared to higher rank cards (even Good in some scenarios). Strangely enough, Common cards are the least common cards in terms of variety, in the sense that every card has a Godlike, whilst only a couple of cards per set have a Common. ;Good Cards have two stars and green text. These cards tend to be very poor, and have fewer uses, beyond abilities. Cards of this quality tend to have low Health and low Attack, and as such are generally unseen after level 10, or until the ability cards can be upgraded to enable them to be retained through mastery. ;Rare Cards have three stars and blue text. They are the just below the mid point on the rarity scale, and are generally rather frequently obtained from race packs, averaging 1 rare card every other pack. ;Epic Cards have four stars and purple text. They have above average stats and abilities, and are quite difficult to come across as they're rare to get from the Challenge Hall. ;Legendary Cards have five stars and orange text. They have exceptional stats and abilities and mark the turning point of the card's usage. ;Godlike Cards have six stars and red text. They further increase the potency of the cards. Cards of this variety can only be obtained from PvP, expensive card packs, or combination. It is the second best rank there is. ;Awakened Cards have seven stars and golden text. They are generally top of the line, with even the most crude beginner cards such as Knight turning into heroes on steroids at high levels. Compared to Godlike cards, Awakeners are known for having elevated ATK/DEF and also having in some cases, improved or reworked abilities. Their vastly superior stats make for high level creatures with great battle potency. As an added bonus they retain the cooldowns of their lower level equivalents and are not automatically unique, giving their user strength without being limited to one. These numerous game-changing advantages greatly tip the scales in a awakened players favor especially with buffs such as Chosen One. Card Stats Countdown: Each card has a countdown timer in the top left represented by a number against an hourglass. This represents the number of turns remaining before a card can be played in the battle. Faction: The top right corner contains the symbol for the card's faction and the background contains the faction's color. Also referred to as Race. Attack and Damage Type: The number in the bottom left corner tells us how much damage the card does each attack, while the symbol behind it denotes the type of damage. Life: The number in the bottom right is the creature’s total life. As a creature takes damage, this number will go down. Once it reaches zero, the creature will be destroyed and moved to your graveyard. Special Abilities: Some creature cards will have special abilities. When displayed in your hand or when unselected, these abilities will be listed on the card as shown to the right. You can always mouse over a card wherever you are viewing it to bring up an expanded view that will explain what the special abilities do in more detail. Category:Cards Category:Rise of Mythos